Arki
Arki(/ʌrkɪ/, ARKI) is one of mini-bosses in Waterfall Area that appears in Neutral and Pacifist Routes. Profile Appearance Arki is a short dark purple bat-like creature with cerulean blue eyes and turquoise narrow pupils. He s very short, and his height is only 4'2. He wears a cobalt blue poncho with a "baby blue eyes" and black moon on it. He also wears lapis blue boots. Not much is known about his hands, because they're not visible most of the time, but he wears steel blue gloves with three periwinkle and "baby blue eyes" moons on it. Personality Arki is asocial and carefree. On first sight he might look as very calm person, but can be pissed off very quickly. He usually stays in his dark purple house with a lapis blue moon as the roof, where he spends most of his time by surfing the Undernet. Abilities Arki is very fast and sometimes dodges attacks. In battle, he shoots what appear to be a kind of laser or beam using "Luna Cannons," a device resembling an opened banana or moon crescent. Arki can also play on keyboard guitar, and learns how to use drums. Arki can change his eye color, depending on the mood. Cerulean blue eyes with turquoise pupils when neutral, less saturated when bored, purple eyes with serpent-like magenta pupils when angry, deep blue eyes with powder blue pupils when sad, and teal eyes with big arctic blue pupils when happy. Main Story Neutral Route Arki first meets the player at Waterfall, near to Gerson's shop, where he fights with the player. If the player kills Arki, then he'll say: "Ehh...Alright...then?" ''and then dies. If the player fled from him, then he'll appear again at Hotland, next to the Hotel. When trying to talk, he'll say this phrase: ''"Dude, I don't have time to talk with ya." ''If the player spared him, then he'll appear next to the Hotel in Hotland, and will say: ''"Eh, thanks. Cya." True Pacifist Route Arki meets the player as always, near to Gerson's shop, where he fights with the player. After the fight he'll thank the player and then say "he never met such a nice person". After the Asgore fight, when the other characters show up to show that they can stop him, Arki also shows up with a confident expression on his face. Genocide Route In Genocide Route you can not encounter a fight with Arki, due to him being evacuated. You still can visit his house though, and interact with objects there. Statistics ATK: 7(Default) DEF: 3 HP: 240 In Battle Attacks Arki's attacks are: STARTACK: Arki's regular attack. Stars are going from corners of small square bulletbox in the center, trying to hit the player. Can be simply avoided by getting on the left, top, bottom and right sides. GALAXATRAP: Arki's second regular attack. Two/three cyan stars are going in random direction at slow speed, leaving a trail. If player's SOUL gets in the trail then they'll be slowed down. Getting in purple trail doesn't slow down the player, but hurts them on 1 HP every time the player gets into the purple trails. LUNA CANNON: Arki's special attack. Four luna cannons appear on opposite sides, wait for 2 seconds and then shoot lasers. Some might be regular, some might be orange, some might be blue. Also, stars from opposite sides in between the luna blasters go in the center, trying to hurt the player. Quotes: "Eh, hi there." -when encounter the player. "Uhh, okay." -if HP is max/more than 3/4 of it. "Ow." -if HP is 3/4/is lower than 3/4 of it. "Do you know it hurts, dude?" -if HP is half of it/lower than half. "W-woah there dude, you might need to s-slow down..." -if HP is one quarter, lower than it. "Ugh, shut up, okay?" -after taunting once. "Shut yo mouth, got it?" -after taunting twice. "Ugh, shut up already!" -after taunting three times or more. After taunting three times a message appears: "Arki's ATK rose!". After taunting four times a message appears: "Arki's ATK is close to its maximum!". After taunting five times a message appears: "Arki's ATK is at its maximum!". After taunting more than five times a message appears: "...; Arki's ATK is already at its maximum." Checking after taunting three times will make a message appear: "ARKI - ATK 10 DEF 3, Is pissed off a bit." Checking after taunting four times will show a message: "ARKI - ATK 13 DEF 3, is pissed off even more.". Checking after taunting five times or more will make a message show up: "ARKI - ATK 20 DEF 3, is finally pissed off." "Okay." -after threatening once. "I don't care." -after threatening twice. "I give absolutely no crap." -after threatening three times or more. "Whaddya want, dude?" -after talking once. "Ya want to talk?" -after talking twice. "Eh, alright I guess?" -after talking three times or more. "Uhh, thanks?" -after complementing once. "Heheh, thanks dude." -after complementing twice. "Woah, thanks. No kidding." -after complementing three times or more. "Heheh, it was pretty funny talking to ya, and gettin' complements from ya, y'know. Thanks. I've never met such a nice person. Just some monsters here call me a freak for some reasons. And they told me that all humans hate people like me, and such. Well ya showed me that humans can be pretty nice, too. Thanks dude." -talking after complementing. After it you can either spare him or kill him. If checking, the message will be this: "ARKI - ATK 0 DEF -999999, Actually likes you." Flavor Text: "Smells like moon rocks."(Neutral) "Crystals are shining."(Neutral) "Smells like...happiness?"(After complementing) "Crystals are sparkling with all colors of rainbow."(After complementing) "Smells like dust."(After taunting.) "Crystals tarnish."(After taunting.) "Smells like slight mocking?"(After threatening) "Crystals are sparkling with green and olivine colors."(After threatening) "Arki seems hurt a bit."(After HP reaches 3/4.) "Arki looks like he's incapacitated."(After HP reaches one half.) "Arki looks like he's dying."(After HP reaches one quarter.) Relationships The Player Neutral Route Is neutral to player, and does not really care about them. True Pacifist Route Likes player a lot, and secretly wants to be a friend. Becomes way more confident. Category:Fancharacters